Running Away
by love-is-the-greatest-sin
Summary: Bella has escaped from Division. She goes to Forks where she meets the Cullens. Like Bella the Cullens also have a secret. All human.
1. intro

**Summary: Push/Twilight Crossover. Bella is a mover she escapes from Division and meets the Cullens.**

**Edward is a pusher.**

**Alice is a watcher.**

**Jasper is a shifter.**

**Emmett is a sniff. **

**Rosalie is a changer.**

**Carlisle is a stitch.**

**Esme is a shadow.**

**Intro:**

**Bleeder** - Bleeders are able to scream at frequencies that can shatter solid objects and inflict lethal damage on living things by causing internal blood vessels and organs to explode. They can choose whether to attack their surroundings indiscriminately or an individual target exclusively. 

**Mover** - Movers are able to control the movement of objects with thoughts and hand gestures. They can also use this ability to create force shields around themselves to protect themselves and others from objects like bullets. These force shields can also be set out in blast waves. 

**Pusher** - Pushers are able to "push" thoughts, memories and suggestions into the minds of others in order to exercise control over their target. Their pupils dilate when their ability is being used. This ability can be used against each other. 

**Shadow** - Shadows are able to shield individuals or objects from clairvoyants, such as Sniffs and Watchers. A Shadow can block a Sniff indefinitely, but Watchers will eventually see through the shielding. 

**Shifter** - Shifters are able to convincingly alter the appearance of an object (e.g. making plain slips of paper look like legal tender) and use them for their own gain. However, the initial object must be roughly the same size/appearance of the desired final fake object. The "shifted" object returns to its original shape after a period of time. 

**Sniff** - Sniffs are clairvoyants who can track people and objects by sniffing items their target has touched. This allows the Sniff to see both the history of the item as well as briefly see into the target's future and note their location. Recent and regular use of an object increases the effectiveness of the Sniff's ability. 

**Stitch** - Stitches can repair or more accurately manipulate human tissue, organs and bone through touch. This process is very traumatic to the person being touched. They can use this ability to heal or to create internal problems. 

**Watcher** - Watchers are far more versatile clairvoyants than Sniffs, only requiring a rough idea of their target to direct their visions. As their visions are also more complex than Sniffs, they will typically draw or sketch their visions as they experience them. If something happens that changes the future, the Watcher's vision will alter to follow this new course. The strength of a vision relies on the Watcher's strength in their ability. However, if their subject is not consciously choosing their actions(suffering from amnesia or following recorded instructions), his actions cannot be predicted. 

**Wiper** - Wipers are able to "wipe" or remove a period of time from an individual's memory. People desiring to evade Watchers often seek them out to disrupt their surveillance. This is done through close contact, normally the wipers' hands on their "victim's" head. 

**Changer** - Changers can alter their own appearance at will, to seemingly become someone else. The change is so granular that even vocal chords are apparently altered, so as to look and sound like the "target" of emulation. The only known Changer in Division history is former Division Senior Agent Ezra Lowe (see Push comics). 


	2. meetings

Bella P.O.V.

I'm running again after Division, a secret organization in our government that wants to control me and other physics, captured me.

They were doing tests to control me. So far I'm the only one who survived so I escaped and fled.

I was going to Forks the place where I was born. I must introduce my self my names Bella Swan I'm a mover it's like telekinesis.

My father died trying to protect me from Division but they caught me after awhile. Tomorrow starts my day at Forks High School.

I inherited money when my dad died so I bought myself a house it's not too big but not small either but its cozy.

I unpacked the things I had from my worn out 1978 Chevy truck. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

When I got to the school and went to get my schedule I turned around and there was an amazingly handsome teen with untidy bronze colored hair. I almost ran into him "sorry", I said and quickly walked out.

Edward P.O.V.

"EDWARD GET UP", someone screamed. I awoke from my dream by my annoying pixie like Sister Alice.

"Come on Edward Esme has breakfast ready". "Ok I'm up".

If you're wondering who Esme is she is our adoptive mother. She adopted Alice, our brothers Emmett and Jasper and our sister Rosalie.

After I got dressed I went down stairs. "Are you excited for your first day in 10th grade Edward?" Esme asked me when I got into the kitchen.

"No not really but I can always make the teachers get us out early", I said. Being a pusher had its perks.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you will not manipulate the teachers you may be a pusher but I don't care!" she yelled at me. Man Esme can yell.

"Sorry Esme", I tried to apologize but Esme being Esme wouldn't have it. When she stopped everyone came into the kitchen. "What was that about?" everyone asked. "I told Esme I was going to push the teachers to let us out of are classes early. ", I said even know they probably already heard it.

"Man she was angry" Emmett said and Jasper agreed. I checked the clock crap we are going to be late. "Come on guys we are going to be late".

Alice and Jasper road with me in the Volvo and Emmett was with Rosalie in her red BMW convertible.

We made it to school in barley enough time. I walked in the office to get are schedules when I saw a beautiful brunette in the office getting her schedule.

When I walked forward she turned around and I almost ran into her. "Sorry", she said quickly and walked out.

When I got to the others Alice had a vision, she is a watcher she can see the future. "Oh my", she said exhausted.

"What has happened Alice?", I said frantically. She said one word that would change our lives. "Division."


	3. finding out

Bella P.O.V

I trudged onto my classes. In English I met a pixie like girl with spiky black hair.

"Hi my name is Alice how is your first day here?" she asked me.

"It is ok it could be better", I said reminding my self to not get attached.

"Why?" she asked confused. "You wouldn't understand", knowing that she doesn't know about Division.

The bell rang. "Will you sit with my family at lunch?" she asked me as I was packing my things up. "Sure", I said.

The rest of my classes were all boring. I already learned everything they were teaching.

At lunch I saw Alice talking to her family I suppose. I over heard some of there conversation.

The blonde Rosalie was saying "Alice how could you invite her to sit with us we can't get attached, not with Division after us!" Division how do they know about Division.

I made my way over to them "How do you know about Division?" I asked them.

"Division what are you talking about", said the boy I saw earlier he tried to sound confused but I could sense worry in his voice.

They were playing dumb. "Division is the secret organization in our government that tracks down physics."

They finally understood that I knew what they were talking about. "You are coming to are house today after school" they said. "Fine".

After lunch I had bio. I realized the only available spot was next to Edward.

The teacher walked in and said the person next to us is our lab partner for the rest of the year. Cool I had Edward as my partner.

After school I met up with the Cullens and followed them to there house. When I got there I was in shock.

There house was at least 3-stories with 1 side of the house made of glass. It looked liked it came out of a fairytale.

We entered the house. Alice said "mom dad we are home". When they entered I asked Jasper quickly if they knew.

He replied "Yeah they are the resin we are here if not we would be put somewhere else were we can't practice our powers".

When they saw me they said "Alice who is your friend?"

"This is Bella and she is a mover", she said. How did she know I was a mover?

"Alice how did you know I was a mover?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm a watcher I saw you having this conversation with me". Oh that would explain it.

"Alice no offense but why is she here you can't bring random physics in the house." Esme said looking at me.

"Look if you want me gone I'll leave", I said not liking where this was going.

"No you have to stay if not Division will track you down again and this time you won't escape." Alice said she must have had another vision.

"Division is tracking you dear?" Esme asked concerned. "Yes they did tests on me and I was the only one who survived so I escaped."

"You poor thing do you have a place to go?" she asked. "Yes I have a house not to far from here."

"Ok good I'm sorry for acting so hostile but I met my share of physics and not all of them were friendly."

"It's ok I under stand I would of acted the same way, so do any of you have powers besides Alice?" I asked I was curious.

"Yes". It was Carlisle that answered this time. "Edward is a pusher, Jasper is a shifter, Emmett is a sniff, Rosalie is a changer, Esme is a shadow, you already know Alice is a watcher and I'm a stitch. "

"Cool you have a nice assortment of powers."

Alice P.O.V

While Carlisle was explaining are powers to Bella I had a vision.

VISION:

Bella had her head resting on Edward's chest. "I love you" she said. "As I love you", he replied.

Then they kissed.

END VISION:

Oh my god Edward and Bella are going to get together. YAY!


	4. the agents

Bella's P.O.V.

When I finally left the Cullen household I drove my truck home. I went in my living room to watch T.V. and I noticed something was off.

"Hello. Bella." a voice said from behind me. I swiftly turned around and realized that two of Division's sniffs were here.

"Hello boys find something your looking for?" I asked them.

"Yes actually, you." the one nearest to me said.

As they advanced to me I ran to the dresser and pulled out two guns I loaded before I left for school.

"Back off." I said to them and they held there arms up. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. I walked out and I heard two others behind me.

"Put the guns down." I recognized the voice as Agent Carter's.

"Make me." I said.

"Now put the guns down or I will push you two do something you don't want to do." Agent Carter said to me.

"You wouldn't kill me I survived testing I'm the most valuable person to you now." I said.

"Your right." he said. Then I heard a voice in my head and I knew he was pushing me. _Kill them, the Cullens. You know you want to. They are going to kill you. They deem you as a threat._

"Yes." I said. I made my way to my truck and put the guns on the passenger seat then speeding off to the Cullen's house. With division following me. When I pulled up to there house. I got out of my truck grabbing the guns on the way out. I slid them half-way into the back of my pants. I walked to there door and knocked.

"Hello Bella." Esme said answering the door.

"Hello Esme." I said walking in and moved the guns behind my back. I quickly pulled them out from behind my back and pointed them at Esme as Agent Carter came in with the sniffs and Agent Budarin.

"Bella I don't think that you want to shoot me." At the word shoot the rest of the Cullens came running down the stairs.

"Bella don't!" they all yelled.

"Oh I don't think she has a choice. You see my pushing is way more advanced then young Edwards." Carter said.

"Your pushing her." Alice asked. Then she keep saying over and over about how she should off seen this.

"Yes I am." Carter said. Then I heard the voice again. _Kill her. Kill the mother. Then kill the pusher. Then the watcher. _

"Yes." I said pulling the trigger at one of the guns pointed at Esme, then pointing one at Edward and pulling the trigger and then finally Alice.

"No!" Carlisle screamed.

"Kill them all I want no survivors." Agent Carter said and then turned to walk out. I turned and shot Agent Budarin and one of the sniffs. Agent Carter turned and looked at me.

"You win but this time we can find you." he said holding up my toothbrush in a bag and walking out with the sniff I didn't shoot with him.

"Fine." I said putting the guns down and turning to the Cullens.

"Are Esme, Edward and Alice ok?" I asked them.

"I can heal them but it's very painful." Carlisle said.

"Then do it." I said.

"But the pain-" Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"Morphine." I told him.

"Too long to work." Carlisle said.

"So! JUST DO IT!" I screamed at him.

"Ok ok." Carlisle said starting with Esme and working his fingers near the wound then doing the same with Edward and Alice. When he was done Rosalie said, "ok he is done now get out!"

"Fine just remember that I didn't kill them if I wanted to I would've hit the heart." I said walking out.

"Bella wait." I heard Edward say when I was near my truck.

"What I shot you shouldn't you hate me?" I asked him.

"No I know what it's like to be pushed and I also know you couldn't control your actions." he said walking over to me.

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes." he said as I got in my truck.

"See you at school." he called.

"Yeah." I called back driving my truck out of the long driveway and going home. When I got home I took a quick shower and went to bed.

The next day I woke up got one of the guns from the night before and loaded it and stuck it in my bag. I went out to my truck and drove to school.

When I reached school I parked away from everybody else when I got out I realized the Cullens weren't hear yet. I walked into the school to pass some time and when I passed the office I saw the sniff from yesterday registering for school.

"Oh no." I said fearing for my life. I ran outside and I saw the Cullens parking when they got out I ran to them going to Edward first ,because I felt the safest around him, and jumping on to him and clutching him for my life.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Edward asked me wrapping his arms around him. Funny I hadn't realized I was crying.

"He's hear…he going to take me back there…I don't want to go back." I sobbed into his chest.

"Who's hear Bella?" Edward asked me.

"The sniff he is registering for school. He's going to take me back Edward. I don't want to go back." I sobbed into his chest tear running freely down my face and onto his shirt.

"Bella." Edward said. I didn't answer him.

"Bella look at me." he said and I looked up at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. _Bella trust me everything is going to be fine. After school your coming to my house and your living with us ok?_ I knew Edward was pushing me and I didn't care it eased me worries.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said getting down off of him. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me.

"Your not going back there understand me." he said softly in my ear.

"Yes thank you Edward." I said to him.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked.

"For pushing me so you could reassure me." I said grateful to him.

"Ok what class do you have-" Edward was cut off by a cough. I then realized the rest of the Cullens were staring at us.

"Oh sorry guys." I said.

"No it's perfectly fine." Alice said in this weird creepy voice.

"Alice tell me." Edward said.

"No make me." She said.

"Alright." Edward said and I saw his eyes dilate and turn black.

"I had a vision of Bella and Edward yesterday." Alice said.

"About?" Edward said pushing her.

"Umm…Bella had her head resting on Edward's chest and then they said I love you to each other then they kissed." Alice said. By the end of it I was shocked I was going to get together with Edward.

"Well good to know. Now we can't get her out of our lives great just great." Rosalie said more like screamed while storming into the building.

"Rosie!." Emmett said while following her in the building.

"Umm…ok I'm happy for u guys?" Jasper said it as a question.

"Thanks Jasper?" I said to him also making my statement sound as a question.

"Guys come on were going to be late for class." Alice said.


	5. Authors Note Dx

Ok guys as you all know I have twilight fanfictions up but I don't think anybody wants to read them and quite frankly I personally am not writing twilight fanfictions anymore. But! Hears the good part my faithfull leaders if I get 10, yes ten, reviews for each story stating that I shld continue that story I will continue writing it. So review! If I dont have ten by hmm lets say July 1st they will be deleated sorry!

P.S. yes I know I haven't been updating my stories I dont have microsoft word I have word pad Dx sorry!

P.S.S. I am working on a wiccan based story all my own ideas so let me know if you want me to post that up to :D


End file.
